User blog:NovaTsukimori/The Eclipsing Darkness: July 21
This set is an 80-card set including the following: 1 Holographic Rare (the cover card) 6 Ultra Rares (also available as Ultimate, Secret, and 20th Secret Rares) 10 Super Rares (also available as Secret and 20th Secret Rares) 16 Rares 48 Commons TECS-JP018 - C Meklord Scout of Wisel DARK/Machine/Effect Level 4 1500/1500 If a face-up monster(s) you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add 1 "Meklord" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Meklord Scout of Wisel". You can only use each effect of "Meklord Scout of Wisel" once per turn. TECS-JP021 - SR/ScR/20ScR Meklord Emperor Diablo DARK/Machine/Effect Level 1 2500/2000 Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect. Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster on the field; equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to this card by its effect. You can only use each of the following effects of "Meklord Emperor Diablo" once per turn. ● If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. ● If this card is equipped with a Synchro Monster: You can Special Summon that Synchro Monster to your field, and if you do, equip 1 face-up monster your opponent controls to this card. TECS-JP036 - UR/UtR/ScR/20ScR Shooting Meklord Dragon WIND/Machine/Synchro/Effect Level 10 3300/2500 1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters If a "Meklord" monster is Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this face-down card in your Extra Deck to your opponent's field. You cannot activate cards or effects while your opponent controls a "Meklord" monster. While this card is equipped to a "Meklord" monster, it gains the following effects. ● Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. ● Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip it to this card. TECS-JP057 - C Cards of the Meklord Emperor Normal Spell Target 1 face-up Machine monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except Machine monsters. TECS-JP059 - R Meklord Production Factory Field Spell "Meklord" monsters you control gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can only use each of the following effects of "Meklord Production Factory" once per turn. ● During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or face-up field, and if you do, add 1 "Meklord" monster from your Deck to your hand. ● If this face-up card on the field is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Meklord Astro" monster from your hand or GY, ignoring its Summoning conditions. The cover card: TECS-JP037 - UR/UtR/ScR/20ScR/HgR Chaos Beast - Eclipse Zero Dragon DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect Rank 7 2800/2500 2 Level 7 monsters When a monster effect or a Spell/Trap Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the effect, and if you do, draw 1 card. At the start of damage calculation, if this card attacks: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up material. If this Xyz Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Level -7 DARK Impure Monster in your GY; Special Summon it and install this card to it as a face-up Impure Material. You can only use each effect of "Chaos Beast - Eclipse Zero Dragon" once per turn. Category:Blog posts